Fly Fox
by Ichibod Ricct
Summary: A typical day of Fox flying around... without an Arwing.


**AUTHOR'S NOTE: So, if you read this, I don't want any reviews telling me this is weird, because, it clearly is. Listen to "I Want to Break Free" from Queen to really enjoy this.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Starfox!**

* * *

"I just got a raise and a two week vacation!" shouted a rather happy Fox. His summer vacation had just started and he was really looking forward to it. So, without a moment's hesitation, he jumped high into the air and floated for a moment. He pulled out his cell phone and called his receptionist, "Miss Robinson, hold all my calls for two weeks. As a matter of fact, take a vacation yourself!"

"Mr. McCloud, are you serio-"

"I sure am." With a quick flick of his wrist, he closed his cell phone. And, still enjoying his happy bliss, did a few back flips. He then rocketed upward into the air, where he saw a boy hanging from a balloon. Fox pulled out a pin and popped the balloon and the boy screamed, as he plummeted towards the ground, but then sprouted a cape and soared into the air, crashing into his legs, causing Fox to spin around, comically.

He righted himself, then continued flying upward, where he saw a beautiful fennac fox hanging from a cloud. "Hello, m'lady. What is your name?"

The fox woman grinned, "Fara Phoenix."

"Care to dance, Mrs. Phoenix?"

"That's 'Miss' to you," she added with a huge smile.

Fox smiled and took her right hand in his left, put his hand in the middle of her back, and she put her hand on his shoulder. The two danced for a fifteen minutes to some music that came out of no where. Then, when they stopped, Fox pulled out an umbrella from his jacket pocket and handed it to her. As she floated down, the two waved good-bye and Fox continued upward. A stork flew by with a blanket in its beak. Fox flew a little to close and the bird freaked, losing the blanket. "No!" shouted Fox.

Then, all of a sudden the baby, that detangled form the blanket took off it's diaper and used as a parachute, and drifted to safety, into a couple's arms.

"Whew!" Fox wiped the sweat from his forehead. He flew up higher and found an old hare, sitting on a cloud.

"Hey, old hare."

The old hare clasped his hands, "If your ship does not come in… swim out for it." He then shook his hands up and down, "Raise the roof!"

Fox smiled. "That's deep." Fox flew higher towards the end of the atmosphere, then, he came to a road under construction, where a monkey, with a shovel, was waving at him.

Fox waved back. "Hi," then flew into the stars.

He came up to this round spaceship, where an alien popped out with a guitar and blew away the silence with a barrage of mad picking. Fox then pulled his guitar from behind his back and struck a string, holding it for a few seconds then, ripped a fast descending riff and then another held note. Fox and the alien high fived, he then planted his feet on the side of the ship and launched himself sideways, where he found a computer like thing, with a big red button.

Of course, still feeling childish, Fox pressed the button and then arms and legs came out of the sides. "Greetings, I am R.O.B."

"Nice to meet you, R.O.B." Fox clapped his hands once then the two started to dance. A disco ball materialized out of thin space and they dance, with disco moves. R.O.B. form back into the box it was originally.

Fox flew up higher, when a huge fish came up and swallowed him. Seconds after, the fish started to have spasms as Fox, from within, beat it up. The fish spat Fox back out, and swam off, quickly. Fox brushed off his shirt, as if nothing happened. He flew upward noticing everything around him, mostly fish, was swimming. Fox laughed at the obvious absurdity.

Suddenly, a squid appeared in front of Fox through some ink and wrapped its arms around him, squeezing. Fox's head swelled and then popped. The squid let go of him and looked on with bewilderment, as Fox punched his own gut and a new head formed. Fox leered at the animal before it swam off.

Fox still going up broke through the water's surface. He inhaled the fresh salty air. He glided over to the beach, where there awaited him a beach chair and two beautiful hula girls. Fox ripped his clothes off, and there he stood in his brown shorts and palm tree print shirt. He sat in the chair and snapped his fingers. A waiter, in a tuxedo, walked up to him. "What will it be, sir?"

"Beer. Root beer." The waiter left, and Fox then put on some sun glasses and watched the pretty hula girls, the ocean waves, and the sunset as he waited for his beverage.

The End.

* * *

**Enjoy your vacation, Fox.**


End file.
